10 Stupid Things I HATE About U
by Tuna Bites
Summary: It has happened. The impossible. Lily Evans hooked up with James Potter. This is a story from Lily's POV, telling about the 10 things she hates about James Potter. ONE-SHOT


_10 Stupid Things I HATE About U_

"Lily Evans! Is it true that you and James Potter are going out?"

"That's no rumour," I replied.

Sorry, haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Lily Evans, head girl, top-of-the-class, straight O student and girlfriend of the James Potter, ring-leader of the Marauders, head boy, prankster mastermind, straight O student and chaser extraordinaire.

I know, it's incredible. I got together with James Potter.

I haven't figured out why yet.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. His hair was messed up, and I knew he hadn't just come back from quidditch practice, due to the fact it was absolutely pouring outside, and James was as dry as… actually I don't know, but you get my point.

_1- I hate how your stupid hair always looks like you've just got off your stupid broom._

BANG!

"What was that?" I asked alarmed, to Alice, my best friend, who had just come running up to meet me at the top of the marble steps to the great hall.

"It was the Marauders," she said breathlessly, "they set off fireworks, and they're writing bad poetry like…

There was a wizard called Snape

Who had a most frightening snake

Who was then found dead

Right under the bed

Killed by the bad smell that was Snape."

I tried to look angry…

…and didn't manage it.

_2- I hate how your stupid pranks crack me up._

"GRYFFINDOR WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Ned Lee yelled into the loudspeaker, and I raced down to meet James, who was holding the quidditch cup high above his head, and when he saw me, his already wide grin turned into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I felt my knees weaken, and a daze of happy dizziness wash over me.

_3- I hate how your stupid smirk makes me go weak at the knees._

"My dearest Lily," James proclaimed, bouncing across the Gryffindor common room as I got back from the library, "A lily for my….Lily!"

I tried to look stern as he bowed deeply and held out the lily, but couldn't. I felt a bubble inside and I knew the fight was pointless.

_4- I hate how your charming stupidity is so… charming._

I darted down the stairs, late for class (for the first time ever! I'm not counting the time when the Marauders locked all the doors and no one could get anywhere.

I screamed my frustration and charged headfirst into Alice. "Oops, sorry Alice. Do you remember what class we have first?"

I'm not usually this behind schedule. It wasn't my fault I was up all last night nominating the new head boy and girl for next year!

"Transfiguration," Alice said unblinkingly, "Double period. They moved the class though, you have to go to the quidditch pitch."

Transfiguration was James' best subject, and of course, he spent half his time on the quidditch pitch…

Will someone please tell me why I am thinking of James at a time like this!

_5- I hate how absolutely everything stupidly reminds me of you._

"God, you're such a prick!" I shouted at James, who had been showing off with his stupid snitch.

"Too true," he replied. Honestly! Who admit's they're a prick?

Obviously James did.

"Merlin," I screamed, drawing a lot of attention, "You are such a-"

"Bigheaded egoistical prat?" James said sceptically. "You said that already."

_6- I hate how you always have to stupidly have the stupid last word in._

"Come on," James whispered, pulling me through the passageway under the one eyes witch. "Not too much further."

"Remind me how you talked me into this," I hissed, letting myself be pulled along the dark tunnel. I honestly couldn't remember what he had said to get me to come. I shivered slightly; the passageway was dark and the only light that was coming from our wands.

"We're head students," I continued in an undertone, "We are supposed to set an example for the younger students."

"And so we are," James said, spinning me around so that I was facing him, although rather than seeing him, I could rather sense him, by knowing he was there. It was too dark to see, but I could feel his breath on my face, and any misgivings I had about this whole sneaking-out-of-school-at-midnight-to-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-the-head-boy faded.

_7- I hate how you always stupidly manage to bring out the worst in me._

"Lily, can you talk outside the common room for a sec?" Sirius said, in what I think was a… well… _serious_ tone.

"Sure." I didn't know what he could have to say to me, but whatever. I followed him and climbed through the portrait hole, and turned to him and asked, "So…"

"Evans, I have been Prongs' friend for seven years, and he has been madly in love with you for as long as I can remember. I swear, if you hurt him, I will personally break your neck."

_8- I hate how you have such stupid loyal friends who will stick to you in the stupidest of all situations._

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed, furious. He hadn't told me! James hadn't told me that he was sneaking out once a month to transform into a STAG being the ILLEGAL animagus he was to ILLEGALLY explore with a WEREWOLF but worst of all, he hadn't TOLD ME! No, I had to find out from REMUS!

No, I wasn't angry. Not at all!

"Lily, I was going to, but…"

"NO! I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM REMUS! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME WHY YOU WERE DISAPPEARING, AND FOR ALL I KNEW, YOU COULD BE IN A BROOM CLOSET!" I howled, absolutely seething. "WORSE, YOU SAID YOU TRUSTED ME! YOU LYING BASTARD! HELL, DO YOU EVEN CARE! I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR LIES, YOUR SECRETS, AND EVERYTHING! AND YOU WONDERED ALL THOSE YEARS WHY I HATE YOU, YOU ARROGANT BIGHEADED TOERAG!"

I stormed out of the common room, slamming the portrait hole shut, earning myself a, "Dear my!" from the Fat Lady, but I hadn't even made it halfway to the grounds when I began to regret all of what I had said, even if it was true. That look of hurt when I had finished my rant had been… the worst.

_9- I hate how that stupid hurt look of yours can make me feel stupidly guilty even when I'm at my angriest._

I found James under a willow tree, next to the lake. He was skipping stones, and hadn't noticed me. I felt a pang, and I walked up so I was directly behind me.

"James…"

He spun around, and when he saw me, a look of purest anger crossed his face. "What Evans? Come to yell at me some more?"

Him calling me by my last name, like we used to do when we were not on the best of terms (ha) caused a flash of hurt that I would never admit to flash through me.

"James-"

"No, Don't 'James' me, Lily," James spat his voice rising. "That really hurt! I didn't tell you because I thought you would get mad! And would you look at that!" He raised his arms in a mock surprised way. "You did!"

His words cut into me like daggers, and my throat had started to hurt, and my nose was itching, both sure signs that I was on the verge of tears. But I remained stubbornly firm, "James, I-"

"What? Am I not good enough for you!" He took a vicious step forward and shook me, hard, before turning away to stare at the lake, running a hand frustratedly through his hair, "Look, I may not be the most bloody PERFECT and RULE-ABIDING student in the school, but I love you! You want me to shout it out! I LOVE LILY EVANS! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD, AND IT HURTS SO BLOODY MUCH! I can't take anymore of this shit!"

Wait! Did he just say that he loves me?

But James had had enough. H started striding back to the castle, and I felt my eyes filling with tears. I had to stop him, before I lost my nerve, and even though I hated so much about him…

"I love you!"

That was what I shouted after him, tears no sliding down my cheeks.

Buy he stopped, and turned slowly, his eyes meeting mine. "Do you?" James asked in a low voice, although it carried along the grounds.

"So much that it hurts," I said in a whisper, but it was clearly audible.

Then he had crossed the distance in several great strides and had snatched me up, really that's the only way to describe it, and kissed me, hard on the lips.

And it was like everything in the world, which had been off it's axis for the last few days, had suddenly rightened itself. James was here, and I was in his arms, just like it should be.

_10- I hate how it's impossible to hate you, because I stupidly fell in love with you._

**FIN**

**A/N This was a kinda weird James/Lily one shot I thought of. I hope you enjoyed it, and either way, REVIEW PPLS!**


End file.
